Electronic displays are commonly used as an output device for visual presentation of information. Typical applications for displays include computing systems, televisions, and smartphones, to name a few. Some displays may be integrated with touchscreen technology to allow for user input. Displays sometimes incorporate an anti-reflective material to reduce glare, and thin film displays themselves are generally made as thin as possible to increase the maximum viewing angle in an effort to solve this glare issue. Other types of displays, such as electrophoretic (e-ink) displays, are designed for low-glare visibility, but they tend to lack the response time, resolution, and color density of traditional thin-film displays. Some hybrid display technologies, such as interferometric modulator displays (IMODs) that include an array of microelectromechanical systems (MEMS) devices, provide low-power solutions to dynamic light environments, but do not address glare since they have flat surfaces with an index of refraction that is governed by the presence of a flat glass display (coated or uncoated) having an index higher than that of the surrounding air. Active-texture or tactile displays are an emerging technology, with earlier versions being used to implement Braille systems.